In Someone Else's Shoes Part IV
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok, this is from a series, but you do not have to read the others in order to understand. I put a summary of what you really need to know. I made this fic in order to have a memoriam fic for Heath Ledger. This is not meant to be a Mary Sue.
1. Prologue

In Someone Else's Shoes- Part IV

A Knight's Tale

This is my honorary Fanfiction for Heathcliff Andrew Ledger

Declaimer: Alright, this is my fourth fic, which you do not need to read the first two to understand, but what you need to understand is my original part of the plot that I am going to give in the beginning. For this reason, I will post this as the prologue and have the real story start on the next chapter. Please do not flame me, because I work very hard on all my fics.

Prologue:

Jen is an ordinary girl who created a very interesting complex story. It is called Inolla.

In this story there was a special family named the Inollas. The main character turns out to have many different brothers and sisters including him. There is also a man named Michael Mortakeo who is their family guardian. He, however, has a twin brother who is a vampire named Kaleb.

Kaleb and Michael have been around for centuries before the present time in the story. Maria Inolla is the main character in the story. She is a fifteen year old girl who is very ditzy and not what you would think of for a heroin. A long time ago, her ancestor Niome made a blood pact with Michael so that he would not die until Kaleb died. This also gave Niome and her heiresses to come great powers including knowing and understanding every language in every world, being able to bear children in one shot and give birth to them in nine days, and the obvious super-strength, telepathy, and telekinetic powers.

They live in their own world named Inollia. There humans and animals alike can live forever, never age, and never die as if they were vampires themselves. There is a huge mansion that they live in, which is very magical.

The Kitchen is the best kitchen you could think of. There are many different refrigerators, cabinets, and other things that hold anything you could think of. When you run out of something they always automatically refill themselves. There is one special cabinet that holds all sorts of alcohol and root beer. You see, to the Inolla heiress, root beer is like alcohol for reasons not yet understood.

The dinning room, which is right next to it, always extends to how many guests there are in the house at a time. The tables extend and multiply as well. The library is full of every book you could think of and they are separated by each genre of stories and reference books. No matter how many guests the Inollas receive, there will always be room for them, because there are three floors of the mansion which are dedicated to bedrooms for guests. And if that is still not enough, the warriors can live in the barracks near the stables.

Rooms in this mansion move constantly, so there is a special map only a good person can summon. It is much like the Marauders Map in Harry Potter, but the difference is that it looks like a television screen. It also only shows the route you want to go instead of having to look to find out where everything is. It also helps you find things and people if you need to find them. The halls in this mansion are always mazelike.

The reason for the rooms and halls being so complicated is so that if an intruder enters the mansion they will get confused or lost very easily. There is also a special room where the Inollas can go in if they want or need to travel into a different world.

This brings us to another important part of Inolla. Inolla has many different universes in it. Our world we live in is actually the creator of all these universes. Maria, for instance, has many brothers and sisters in different worlds. There's Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Logan from X-men, and many more. There is also another thing about this. For every character in the worlds, there is a person in our world who represents that character. Another interesting fact about this is that every character is that particular person's sibling as well. If an actor or representative of that character dies, then so does all of their characters.

Every heiress has died for the same reason; Kaleb raping or seducing them in order to try and make the most powerful being alive. Kaleb had a son, and a few other children from various Lykens or other Vampires. But whenever he tried with a human or the heiress, the child would kill the mother.

Michael was a cleric before he made this pact with the Inollas. So in all, he's a bit of a holy man. He also assigned a special woman named Sailor to take care of Maria for him. When she was ten years old she fought Kaleb on her own even though the power of an Inolla doesn't set in until they turn sixteen. Maria was protected for some reason when she was fighting Kaleb, but they fought within the portal walls, so they were punished by living in your world.

Kaleb was sent to a certain soap opera world where he created havoc as a vampire on Port Charles. Michael was free to travel to each different world so he could keep an eye on Maria. This was all until Kaleb escaped. Maria and everyone else had lost their memories, and Michael had to tell them who they were again and train Maria again.

However in this story, Kaleb found a way to kill Maria. And so Michael was forced to carry out the purpose of using Maria's twin, Jen, to kill Kaleb. However she does not have all the powers that Maria had. She can not have a child in nine days like her, but she can use telekinetic powers and other physical things like the heiress. Kaleb decided that the way he can torture her is to switch her with her favorite Anime/Manga characters. (So far that is the only Genre.)

The switching is different though because it is with the opposite gender. So far she had switched with Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, Joey Wheeler from Yugioh, and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto.

Since Maria gets things from her relatives, so does Jen, however it only works for the relatives she switches with. Kyo, Joey, and Sasuke had all been her cousins so far. She had gained martial arts from Kyo, Cooking skills from Joey, and all the Jutzu including Mangekyo Sharingan from Sasuke.

For cousins, aunts, and uncles, they gain a physical or mental trait from them. But with brothers they gain a physical _and_ mental trait.

In a few months, Jen will marry her fiancé Matt. At the moment her friends and bridesmaids Alex and Rachel are at their house helping to plan the wedding. They all had switched as well at one point. They are always on guard however, because the switching could happen at any time. Jen just hoped it wouldn't happen during the wedding.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Future

_**Time: Somewhere from 1368-1376**_

William Thatcher had just accepted a man by the name of Geoffrey Chaucer into his group. He knew he needed him to help him because he was able to make him look noble. He needed to change his stars. The only problem was that for some reason he was sick to his stomach. Was it nerves?

"Hey Will, are you alright mate?" Wat asked him.

By this time the nausiousness had subsided.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said shaking his head.

Suddenly there was a strange sensation. There were weird colors floating around him at fast paces. Suddenly everything stopped. He was sitting on a comfortable bench with a woman and a child. But... why weren't they wearing dresses? They were wearing some kind of blue pants. Their tunics seemed different and smaller. They wore strange shoes as well. He looked around and everything seemed very strange.  
"What's going on?" he asked but it wasn't his voice. He looked down and he was in the same strange clothes. Not only that, he was a woman as well. "How... how am I a woman?"

"Oh god, who is it now? Who in Anime has British accents?" the child asked. What is Anime? Why do they have strange accents? Was this some sort of strange dream?

"Alex, what if he's not from an Anime? In Inolla there are more than just Anime stories." The woman said.

"Yea, that's true. But who could it be? There's a whole bunch of stories with british accents."

"Well every one that she likes is from the past... What year are you from?" the woman asked him.

"Year? Do you mean I came from the past?"

"Well he sounds as if he is." The child said. "Yes, what year? Better yet, 1300s or 1700s? Or are you from Middle Earth?"

"Um... 1300s I guess. I haven't learnt how to read or anything..."

"OH MY GOD!!" The child exclaimed. "WILLIAM THATCHER!!!!!"

"How... do you know that..."

"That's the one movie that is based on the 1300s, and the only character that would have the reactions that you would have."

"Movie?" Will asked completely confused.

"Oh right... you don't understand what movies are..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" the woman complained. "How are we going to explain this to someone from the Middle Ages?"

The child grinned. "MICHAEL!!!!!" they both looked around as if waiting for someone. Then with a loud popping sound, a man in another strange outfit and had some kind of contraption on his face came in out of no where. Will freaked out and fell off the comfortable bench. A small dog ran up and licked his face.

"Alex, you know you can't ask me to explain everything." The other man said in the same accent as he.

"Aw, but Michael, I know how to explain Inolla, just not explaining future stuff like TV, cars, radios, and all that other stuff. You lived through the invention of these things, you can understand better."

_What is she talking about?_ Will thought.

The man named Michael sighed. "Fine. Listen William, you have switched bodies with a woman named Jennifer. You are now in the year 2008 and she is in the 1300s. Television, or TV is a contraption that there is moving pictures that tell a story. Cars are like horses except that they are on four wheels and carry up many different numbers of people. Radios are machines that play music without minstrels. This contraption," he said holding up Jen's laptop "is called a computer. It holds countless amounts of information. There isn't much to tell you that is important, except that there are certain things called DVDs that tell stories as well that you put into the TV.

"They have actors who film in front of a camera. You are from a story called 'A Knight's Tale.' And also I must tell you that Kaleb has _not_ done this, this time and I have no idea why you have switched." The man finished.

"Who's Kaleb?" Will asked.

"He's an asshole like Lord Adhemar." Alex said. _Who is Lord Adhemar?_ He thought to himself. Before he could ask Alex continued. "But Michael, why did she switch if he's not doing anything?"

"He doesn't care for this story. But there is a few different reasons for a switching..."

"And that would be...?"

"If an actor from the movie was dying." Michael said gravely.

"What?" Alex asked. "But who would that be?"

"I don't exactly know. You won't be able to find out until she gets back."

"Wait... why are you so freaked out?" Rachel asked.

"Because in _Inolla,_ when an actor or actress dies, all the characters die along with them." Alex explained to Will and Rachel.

"So, I might die?"

"I doubt it, I mean Heath, your actor, is very healthy. He's only 28 years old." Alex said reassuring.

"Right..." Will said kind of upset.

"Now, what was happening when you left?"

"I met a man named Geoffrey Chaucer and was on my way to my first Tournament."

"Oh great... she isn't trained." Alex groaned.

"I'll get the DVD." Rachel said putting what must have been the DVD into the machine. Will freaked out when he saw himself on the screen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Past

_**January 22, 2008**_

Jen was planning the important parts of her wedding, when she was switching. _Oh great not again._ She said. Who was she switching with this time? Which anime? Black Cat? Tsubasa? Loveless? Scrapped Princess? Suddenly, she got her answer; A Knight's Tale. Finally! A live-action movie! She was really getting annoyed with Anime. She looked around and she saw Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, and Wat staring at her. So Geoff was there... She had to wing her fighting now.

"What?" she asked in a British accent.

"You just cringed in pain and your fine?" Roland asked.

"Yes, I feel fine." She said. "Lets just go on." She said what was going on? William Thatcher didn't get sick. She wasn't at the place where the Tournament was yet, so she knew it was toward the beginning. That night while they were resting before the Tournament, she decided to talk to Geoff. She knew she had to tell someone.

Wat would freak out and try to beat the sense out of her so that she'd make sense again. Roland would probably be alright but Wat would find out somehow, not to mention he wouldn't believe him. Geoff had the secret that he was _not_ cleared up with his gambling problem.

"Geoff, can I speak to you in private?" she asked him silently while Wat and Roland was falling asleep.

"Sure William..." he said curiously.

When they were out of earshot from the others she spoke softly.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you. You may not believe me, and you must _not_ add this in your book, because it would change everything."

"Um... sure... what is it?"

"I'm not really William Thatcher." She said in her normal accent to prove it. She noticed his face so she went on. "I know it sounds strange, but I'm actually from the future. Your books will become very famous I might add." She said with a smile. "In fact I know who my body is switched with because of one of you stories becoming famous. Where I come from, in 2008, there is this thing called a television and stories are recorded on a thing called a camera and I actually switched with one of my favorite actors."

"How exactly can I believe you?"

Jen smirked. "Well, you are not over your gambling problem. When we get to the village you will get yourself in trouble when you see some people gambling. You will force me to pay with the gold we win. The real price is them killing you, or paying the gold. I can help that not happen if you announce me in the Joust."

Geoff seemed defeated and understood that this was not an act. "Alright, you have a deal. I believe you. But I must ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Jen... yes I've switched genders and so has William." She said smirking and shaking her head.

"So... has this happened before?"

"Yes three times actually. I was a sixteen year old three times."

"That's very interesting..."

"No writing the story! That's my job!" She insisted.

Geoff smiled. "Alright! I was just saying. Its interesting to meet a fellow writer."

"Yes, your one of my idols actually. The idea of writing a whole bunch of stories from your experiences... but the only difference is that I base it on my favorite stories that are already out there."

"Thank you I love fans." He said.

"So do I." she replied. She decided to go to sleep and rest and try to act as calm as possible before entering the Tournament.


End file.
